Sucker for Pain
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: Porque el dolor nos hace fuertes, porque el pesar nos hace permanecer en pie pese a las desgracias. Porque al final todos sentimos cierta debilidad y gusto por el dolor. "Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst. [Gruvia] [AU]


Y al fin creo que me siento satisfecha con este trabajo, pese a que espera no tardar tanto la verdad, pero entre el curro y que me que sin ganas de segir me vi atrapada a media historia... Pero dejando de lado eso les dejo mi entrega para este reto. Aunque creo que el Angst es algo que no puedo evitar

Sobre la historia que digo: ¡Es angustiante porque para ello se creó! El titulo Sucker for Pain viene de dos cosas el primero es por la canción que lleva ese mismo nombre (que me gusta pese a que suicide Squad no la ame), y la otra es porque así se llama un capitulo de una historia que me encanta de Daredevil. Así que menos bla bla bla y mas accion ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (Ese que hace que mi mente perversa haga cosas igual de malvadas), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENCEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. A su vez el libro _Opio en las nubes_ **NO ME PERTENECE** es obra del escritor _Rafael Chaparro_.  Ademas este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island **¡Allí pueden encontrar mas historias de su preferencia!**

* * *

 _ **Promt #16: I stopped feeling emotions a long time ago./Deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Sucker for Pain**_

"Y una rota Alice le mira de nueva cuenta, pero no le mira con ojos que juzgan (con ojos que asustan) sino con aquellos dulces orbes de zafiro que logran colarse en las entrañas de Cheshire, provocando que este le atrape entre sus brazos y le cubra de miles de fantasmas invisibles que jura escuchar con fuerza. Por otro lado es un destrozado espartano quien no aleja sus orbes fríos de la figura de una aterrada Athena que se aferra (con sus ropas destrozadas y vaporosas) entre su firme torso con diminutas lagrimas bajando por su pómulos mientras balbucea que algunos humanos son crueles y les encanta sentir dolor. Sin saber que tanto la diosa como el mortal sienten una extraña debilidad por el dolor"

* * *

 _"A veces me desespera cuando llega con la noche entre sus manos, con la desesperación en su boca… y empieza a cantar alguna canción triste, algo así como I want a trip trip trip como para poder resistir la mañana o para terminar de joderla trip trip trip…"_

 _[Opio en las nubes – Rafael Chaparro]_

El día que Juvia Lockser conoció a Gray Fullbuster era jueves, afuera llovía y se podía sentir en el aire el aroma de la desesperanza y la nada; no era una mañana precisamente ordinaria puesto que afuera de aquel gran ventanal del hospital Saint Matthew los pájaros no cantaban y lo único que parecía resonar en eran las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana de forma casi que rítmica; esa mañana aquella -que llamaba a la lluvia- se encontraba de camino a uno de los salones múltiples que poseía el edificio en busca de satisfacer aquella petición hecha por la menuda mujer que la que solía ver una vez a la semana _«Creo que a Juvia-chan le serviría mucho ir a las sesiones grupales»_ suspiró de solo recordar las palabras dichas por la otra fémina la última vez que había pisado su consulta mientras con cierta parsimonia cruzaba por aquella puerta donde un montón de sillas vacías se podían distinguir. Fue allí que le vio por primera vez, el primer momento en el que se sintió desnuda ante aquella mirada de afilado cobalto, aquel instante en donde solo pudo bajar la mirada y saludar con un tímido sonrojo adornando sus mejillas al varón, que con algo de pereza se acomodaba en la silla más alejada de la puerta.

El día que Gray Fullbuster conoció a Juvia Lockser se aburría en demasía, pues pese a que el frío en el ambiente le gustaba, la sola idea de abandonar su cama para algo más que no fuera meterse en problemas le provocaba unas arcadas que sabía que no podían atribuirse a saltarse el desayuno y solo compensarlo con un café cargado y un par de cigarrillos, sino a la sola idea de tener que cruzarse con otras personas y el tener que asistir a una de esas malditas sesiones grupales que solo le producían urticaria y ganas de querer golpear su cabeza contra el primer muro que se le cruzara. Aquella mañana llovía y pese a que muchos caminaban cubiertos con impermeables o bajo grandes paraguas, aquel -que estaba hecho de hielo- tan solo llevaba una delgada chaqueta mientras permitía que el agua le empapase el cuerpo; ingresó sin muchos ánimos al interior del hospital St Matthew arrastrando los pies en dirección a uno de los tantos salones múltiples que habían cerca al auditorio _"Tsk, solo lo hago por el viejo y Ur"_ murmuró en voz baja a la vez que se colaba en el salón y se dejaba caer en la silla más alejada de la vista de todos; bufó de nueva cuenta antes de repetirse a si mismo aquel improvisado mantra que usaba para forzarse a hacer cosas que no quería _«Por papá y Ur»_ se repetía en un intento por quedarse allí y no salir corriendo, puesto que lo había prometido ante la mirada suplicante de su padre y su nueva esposa (esa a la que el viejo Silver desposó luego de un par de años de que su madre Mika falleciera y aquella a la que no se atrevía a llamar madrastra porque no podía compararla con las mujeres de los cuentos de niños) luego de tan fatídico incidente. Pero su peculiar concentración se fue al desagüe en cuanto el sonido de pisadas le hizo abrir los ojos sin entusiasmo; allí fue que pudo verle por primera vez, el primer momento en el que sintió que le hacía trizas el alma con aquellos orbes de zafiro, aquel instante en donde solo pudo saludar con un corto bufido y se acomodó fingiendo pereza en un intento por ocultar su propia vergüenza.

 _"Me gusta sentir el calor de las peleas… Me gusta sentir las miradas tristes que dicen oye ven, aquí estoy yo y allá estás tú, ven y háblame un rato…"  
[Opio en las nubes – Rafael Chaparro]_

La única razón por la que Juvia Lockser iba a aquellas sesiones grupales luego de su primera vez en aquel lugar, era por poder observar a Gray Fullbuster durante una hora completa, el poderle ver girar los ojos en cuanto la menuda mujer le solicitaba participar, el verle bostezar o jugar con las mangas de su ropa en cuanto se aburría, el poder admirar el cómo este arrugaba la nariz y chasqueaba la lengua en cuanto algo de lo que escuchaba o veía le desagradaba; y quizá algunos pensaran que la mujer de cabellos cerúleos era un bicho mas en aquel -grupo de locos- o que simplemente su atormentada cabecita adoraba acosar, pero en realidad para Juvia Lockser el poder admirar a alguien como Gray Fullbuster era una especie de bálsamo que lograba colorear un poco su gris y deprimente existencia. Es por ello que cada tanto se atrevía a alzar su vista y cruzarse con la de este tan solo para esbozarle una tímida sonrisa y sentir que por lo menos una vez a la semana podía alegrarse por algo.

Una de las razones para que Gray Fullbuster asistiera a aquellas tediosas sesiones grupales (a parte del hecho que lo había prometido) era el poder admirar cada tanto y sin que lo notara a Juvia Lockser, pese a que ello lo tildara de una persona mucho mas rara de lo que era, aunque ello le implicara las miradas de extrañeza y los cuchicheos de algunos de los presentes al percatarse de que al gruñón muchacho algo lograba sacarlo de su eterno desinterés; pero así nunca fuese a admitirlo al varón de cabellos de noche le gustaba admirar de reojo a la peculiar muchacha, le gustaba ver el cómo parecía perderse en un distante mundo imaginario que solo existía para ella, el cómo le encantaba admirar la forma en la que sus cejas se curvaban ante algo que lograba captar su atención, el cómo adoraba el brillo celeste de sus ojos en cuanto coincidían en un cruce de miradas. Porque aunque el chico de hielo fuera muy terco para confesarlo el poder ver a la chica una vez a la semana le hacía sentir (aunque fuera por solo una miserable hora) que las cosas podían tener aunque sea un poco de sentido en su caótica existencia.

"Creo que amanecía. Creo que como siempre estábamos rotos, vueltos mierda, alucinados, descompensados por la noche, por el ruido, por la electricidad, por el silencio que se instauraba entre nosotros."  
[Opio en las nubes – Rafael Chaparro]

De una de las cosas que en su vida jamás se arrepentiría Juvia Lockser era de haberse atrevido a hablar con Gray Fullbuster a la salida de una de las tantas aburridas sesiones a las que llevaba asistiendo ya unas diez semanas; volvía a ser jueves pero aquella tarde en el jardín del hospital St Mattew los pájaros cantaban con cierta alegría en su trinar y el sol parecía asomarse a calentar un poco el ambiente, y la mujer de cabellos cerúleos caminaba con paso acelerado en busca del varón, deseando que no fuera a marcharse sin ella poder hablarla, aceleró un poco mas su marcha en cuanto le vio a un par de metros de distancia, mientras que con una sonrisa se aproximaba lo suficiente como para que el otro pudiese escucharle _"Gray-sama... ¿Juvia podría preguntarle algo?"_ musitó con una voz un tanto temblorosa, provocando que el varón desviara sus atenciones de lleno a su persona mientras asentía con cierta pereza, muerta de los nervios tan solo se atrevió a juguetear con los pliegues de su ropa _"Juvia...Juvia quería saber si ella y Gray-sama podrían salir a comer un helado algún día"_ confesó con un hilo delgado de voz, agachando la mirada ante una posible muestra de rechazo. Sin embargo; y para su asombro aquel joven tan solo le miró por un par de segundos antes de bufar como era habitual en él _"Supongo que no tendremos nada que perder"_

Quizá una de las pocas cosas de las que Gray Fullbuster nunca se arrepentiría en su vida, sería del haber accedido a dar un paseo en compañía de aquella azul mientras degustaban de un helado y se permitían admirar un poco aquel paisaje tranquilo que les brindaba la plazoleta del pueblo; no iba a negar que en un principio al tener que convivir con otro ser humano le había logrado estremecer, o que la sola idea de tener a otro ser humano cerca le había producido una incomodidad más que particular; sin embargo (y para su completo asombro) la compañía de la fémina no le sentaba mal, e incluso podría decir que hasta lograba gustarle. Puesto que le agradaba ver la forma en la que esta trataba de luchar con el inevitable final del helado al derretirse, porque sin comprender muy bien le parecía adorable la forma en la que esta entrecerraba los ojos y movía su nariz en cuanto llevaba un gran bocado del helado postre a su garganta, porque aunque quisiera negarlo para Fullbuster el tenerla cerca durante estas últimas diez semanas había sido una especie de agradable epifanía a la que antaño se habría negado a seguir; fue por ello que accedió a seguirle por la plazoleta hasta entrada la noche, que le escuchó más atento de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo con otro ser humano, que le acompañó a casa pese a que ello les quebrara un poco gracias a la distancia, que agradeció con una muda sonrisa el haberle conocido.

 _"Era domingo y estabas un poco como todos los domingos. Un poco triste, rota, alucinada. Un poco vuelta mierda, con el trasero frío, con las manos oliendo a hojitas secas…."  
[Opio en las nubes – Rafael Chaparro]_

Y pese a que Gray Fullbuster le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones _"Deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo"_ Juvia Lockser sabía que el chico sentía demasiado con aquellas cosas que lograban calarla en lo más hondo del alma, sabía que podía a llegar a sentir una empatía tan aterradora que rozaba los límites de la sanidad; era por ello que temía tanto en cuanto el -hombre de hielo- lograba verla en aquella faceta tan oscura de su existencia, esa en donde se sentía tan solo una insignificante miga en medio de un mar de polvo, aquella en donde añoraba ahogarse dentro de un océano para no volver a salir jamás; pero desde que se habían cruzado en aquel salón y Fullbuster se había cruzado en su existencia cada vez que la lluvia parecía abrumar sus pensamientos el chico permanecía a su lado, empapándose de su angustia, ahogándose con ella, recordándole que pese que decía no sentir nada, la forma en la que permanecía a su lado probaba que sin su existencia la del varón sería una bruma caótica y aterradora.

Así jamás fuese a admitirlo delante de Juvia Lockser y viviera diciendo que no podía sentir nada por nadie, muy en el fondo de su ser Gray Fullbuster sentía demasiado por aquellos a quienes añoraban, por esos seres que lograban destrozarle tanto la cordura que sin ellos cerca tan solo sería una bestia cargada de furia y sin sentidos; debido a ello es que teme a perder a la mujer que llama a la lluvia, porque no se ve ni un solo día sin sentir su peculiar calidez invadirle las entrañas, es porque no se imagina ni un solo instante sin ver su adorable sonrisa o su dulce voz es porque sabe muy bien que sin ella tan solo se reduce a un monstruo cuya sanidad depende de una burbujeante furia y de una enorme desesperanza, porque sabe muy bien que pese a que es un ser agresivo e inseguro el poder admirar una bella sonrisa de sus labios (así ni ella ni él sean los seres más perfectos) hace que su peligroso carácter se mantenga a raya; es por ello que se esmera por no estallar en cuanto algo le sale mal, por ello es que trata de sacarle de aquel gris agujero de pesares (o en su defecto hundirse junto a ella). Porque sabe que al final así no lo digan ambos sienten una extraña debilidad por el dolor del otro y se necesitan con locura.

* * *

Y como pueden notar esto es solo un pequeño aporte para mis niños, y en verdad verdad creo que para haberme costado tanto darle un final estoy contenta con el resutado **¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen qué valga un review?**

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos próximamente!**_


End file.
